


Meeting George

by AceOfCaydes01



Category: George Michael (Musician), Wham! (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22456393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfCaydes01/pseuds/AceOfCaydes01
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Meeting George

“Do you need someone to count that out for you?” An amused voice asked as I stood off to the side; muttering under my breath as I tried to make sense of the foreign notes.

“If it isn’t too much trouble.” I said irritably as I looked up and met the hazel eyes of a tall stranger with short black hair that he had combed away from his eyes.

“It isn’t any trouble at all.” He said, indicating which of the notes I needed before paying for his own plus mine. He handed me my glass and chinked his against mine before taking a deep sip.

“Don’t use your British charm and pickup lines on me, that’s stereotypical and unfair.” I muttered, turning away from him stubbornly.

“Whose charms am I supposed to use, then? How about “Θέλω να σας ακούσω να λέτε το όνομά μου.” I bet no one’s said that to you before; have they, love?” He purred in my ear, much closer than I’d anticipated him to be. I gaped at him over my shoulder for a split second, and he rewarded me with a playful smirk before taking a sip of his beer.

“What did you just say to me?” I asked, suddenly understanding why curiosity would always kill the cat.

“I said that I wanted to hear you say my name. In a crude version of what I know of the Greek language.” He said, his grin starting to flicker as I turned to face him with an eyebrow raised.

“And what is your name?” I rasped, my throat suddenly dry.

“ _Georgios_.” He murmured so softly, I almost missed it.

“Yorg-eee-ohs...” I whispered, knowing I probably butchered it terribly, but his beaming grin in response was worth any other pick up lines he wanted to use on me. My phone rang in my hand with Cara’s picture on the ID. “I gotta go, I’m meeting someone. Thanks for the beer, I’m Lindsay.” I said with a smile and a wave, letting the call go to voicemail as I made my way over to where she was waiting.

————

“I don’t even know who they are, Cara.” I muttered, not appreciating her insistence to help with my love life; or her almost constant babbling about Wham!. I inhaled sharply in surprise when Cara delivered a swift kick to my shin beneath the table. A real one.

“Andy? Could you give us a minute, please? We need a minute.” Cara said, glaring at me before beaming at Andy when he turned at the sound of his name. Cara was tall and lithe with an easy grace I would never achieve. Her green eyes glared into mine and she wasn’t bothering to hide her annoyance with me.

“Sure, love. I’ll come back with beers.” Andy muttered, not wanting to be a part of the sudden awkwardness between us. He stood slowly, kissing Cara’s forehead before heading to the bar, his eyes on the darts game going on in the corner.

“What is your deal?” I hissed as he walked away.

“Remember when I emailed you links to a bunch of stuff on Spotify and told you to listen to it on the flight over?” Cara asked, her eyes narrowing as they met mine, I didn’t like where this was going.

“...yeah?” I replied hesitantly, knowing this was going to be a minefield. We both knew I didn’t listen to anything she sent me, but she wanted to hear me say it. She gave me a look I knew to say “...and?” when I didn’t immediately continue. “I deleted -” was as far as I got before she was beside me, practically waving her phone in my face.

“Andrew and George, remember? They’re a big deal over here.” she prattled on, showing me various pictures of her beloved Andrew.

“I don’t need your help finding a date.” I muttered, thinking of my earlier encounter. I felt my heart skip a beat when she stopped on a picture of who she was calling George.

“That literal Greek god of a man is Andy’s best friend, George. That’s where you come in.” Cara said, noticing my sudden interest when she stopped on a picture of Andrew and... George.

“George?” I asked, the name sounded foreign on my lips. _George_. My lips didn’t want to wrap around it, and I couldn’t blame them. Apparently the disgust showed on my face because she gave me a sharp elbow to the ribs. The people closest to us, couldn’t help but wince in unison, and silence slowly began to ripple. I plastered a good natured look on my face as I sat up, reassuring everyone I was fine. Cara knew how to deliver a fake punch better than anyone on TV. But it was enough of a nudge from her to get my full attention, which is what she wanted.

“Have you listened to anything I’ve said for the last half hour? Yes, George. Andy’s best friend George that I’m fixing you up on a date with. Have you gone blind, as well? He’s gorgeous.” Cara hissed in my ear, clearly misreading the situation, glaring at me as I winced in pain.

“Will you stop doing that? People are staring.” I muttered, swatting her phone down as I watched the crowd around us slowly go back to normal.

“Then start listening to what I’m saying and go out with George.” Cara urged - but we were interrupted.

George’s POV

“Is she always so violent?” I asked, disgust clear in my voice and on my face as we watched Cara have her ‘minute’ with Lindsay.

“It’s just passion, bro. It’s not all anger.” Andy replied with a nonchalant shrug before finishing his beer.

“Call it what you want, I’m interrupting it.” I said before quickly walking over to where they were whispering conspiratorially. “Hi.” I said softly as I approached their table, unable to hide the smile tugging at my lips at how this played out. Lindsay gave me the most radiant smile as our eyes met, the light showing her depths of blue I was already drowning in.

“Hi.” She replied shyly, and I immediately adored the blush tinging her cheeks as she held my gaze.

“My given name of Georgios doesn’t easily roll off the tongue in interviews, so I shortened it to George.” I said, loosely gripping Cara by the elbow and moving her out of the way so I could sit next to Lindsay, pleased when she didn’t lean away from my close embrace. I heard her mutter something that sounded like Yog and I couldn’t help the grin at the memory it surfaced. “That, too.” I said with a grin, and the rest of the pub melted away as we fell into conversation, and possibly love.


End file.
